Fireflies
by Zara of Gallifrey
Summary: A new student moves to McKinly High. Romance ensues. Kurt/OC :: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>It was my first day at McKinley, and I was already having the worst time of my life.<p>

The jocks had strolled by, all pompous, and showed me who was boss with a murderous glare which chilled me to the bone. It was as if they were giving me a preview of this new school. Was everybody this territorial; did they have to claim their regions of the hallway every time a new kid came into the school?

And then came the girls.

Sure, some of the Cheerios were what would classify as "scorching hot babes", but there was this kind of reverse funk which followed them. Like an air of restriction. I didn't have to go to this school long to know that only the highest of the high in the social totem poll got to date a Cheerio.

I felt as if I had been plopped down into some kind of silly children's book called "Alec Foster's First Day". But it wasn't childish at all.

It wasn't like I was that popular back at my old school in London. That was one of the reasons why I had moved to this small, almost unknown school.

If it wasn't for their glee club, the New Directions.

Actually, I really wanted to join. I didn't know if I was very good at singing, but, you know, aren't the New Directions all about trying things out? Might as well audition.

Keep in mind I was thinking about all of this whilst trying to cram my books inside my locker. For some reason they just didn't want to fit into it…

This time it was my binder which toppled down from my grasp. I tried to execute a sick ninja move and catch it with my knee, but it deflected off my thigh and exploded all over the ground.

I swore multiple times, and abandoned by books (left them on the ground) and tried to collect my papers. Not to mention that the sheet music to my audition song was probably folding under the weight of all of the supplies I had filled my binder with.

"Do you need any help?"

The voice which said this to me sounded pretty high, so I expected that it was one of those loner girls. Probably pretty manly. No boyfriend.

Smiling a bit, I said, "Thanks, that'd be awesome. I'm new here."

"I noticed." She crouched down to help me with my paper. From what I could see of her clothing, she was wearing tight, dark jeans, showing off some amazing legs. I was right about her being manly, as well; her hands were a bit boyish.

We got my things assembled and I smiled again, looking up at her to ask her name. Might as well make some friend-

I almost choked on air. Before me was a boy, about my height, carrying a bag over one shoulder. He was very well dressed, with a bright red jacket and a black fedora perched atop his brown hair, which I knew he used some kind of product on; hair that perfect had to be treated with something.

He was obviously someone of superior intellect and style. I knew that I should say something cool or witty or something, especially because I was new and he probably wasn't. Instead, I just stood there with my mouth open, staring at him like he was from a traveling circus run by zombie gerbils.

"I…" _want to thank you for helping me_, I tried to finish in my head. But I didn't actually get to finish it like that. Instead: "…like your jacket."

He laughed nervously. "Thanks. I like your…" I could tell that he couldn't find anything which he genuinely liked about my outfit, so he was running through the list of things which he hated the least, "locker."

Looking at the inside of my locker, I just nodded. It was plastered with pictures of bands which I liked, which was probably normal for someone who liked music. It was also most likely normal for people who didn't want to stare at that bland locker color.

"Hey." I turned to him to make sure that he was still there, "Do you know where I could audition for the New Directions?"

The boy looked at me with wide eyes. "You want to join?"

I shrugged. "Yeah." My eyes shifted from my locker to him again, "Is that a big deal or something?"

"No." he masked his surprise with a smile, "I'm in glee. Just come to practice after school."

He turned around to leave, leaving me there, holding my binder.

"Wait!"

The boy turned, a hint of a smile lingering on his features.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly.

"Kurt Hummel." He adjusted the strap of his bag, "You?"

I smiled. "Alec. Alec Foster."

The last thing I saw of Kurt was his approving smile and nod, before he continued walking down the hall and disappeared into the surging waves of teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>I looked for Kurt throughout the day; he was the first person who actually showed me some sort of kindness. The rest of the people at McKinley just ignored me like I was some kind of plague.<p>

As did they for a group of kids which I could only assume were also a part of the glee club. People gave them dirty looks, like singing was wrong or something. I thought of skipping the audition multiple times.

Now it was the end of the day, and I still hadn't seen Kurt besides the weird wave from behind my locker door. That is, until right now.

"Hey pretty boy!" I heard a taunting voice, and I clutched my thick text book for dear life. Had they finally found out that I wanted to join the glee club? Oh God, was I going to get beaten up like some kind of sick initiation from the jocks?

I scanned my surroundings. Nothing much, besides the few people who were staring towards the end of the hall, in which there appeared to be a confrontation of sorts.

I wondered if this kind of thing was normal. I mean, I could see the red and white jackets which the football team wore, so I just assumed that they were teaching some nerd the rules of this school.

Which, I might add, I thought were absolutely stupid. It's like there were the _actual _rules and then the _popular peoples'_ rules, which only applied to them, or they got out of.

My heart dropped when I heard Kurt's voice.

"What do you want, Karofsky?"

He didn't sound so happy to be there, which made me so scared that I couldn't vocalize it if I tried. Not only was he in glee, but he was someone which I knew (partially) and liked (as a friend).

I didn't hear the rest of what they were saying, but I did hear the splashing noise.

By the time I got over there, Karofsky was already walking away. Kurt and a black girl were covered in red slushy, looking shocked, cold, and upset.

And the look on Kurt's face was burned into my retinas; it was like he hated it, but accepted it anyway. It was the worst expression I had seen in my life.

"HEY!"

Karofsky turned. Instantly I regretted saying anything to him. No, it wasn't because he was tall, mean, scary, slightly fat, and currently angry.

Seriously, it wasn't.

Okay, yeah, maybe a little bit.

But what terrified me was the fact that _he had back-up_. Here I was, alone, and here's this mammoth with his wingmen glaring at me.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneered at me while spitting out the words.

I opened and closed my mouth like a retarded fish. My words had abandoned me at the worst possible time. Now I was stuck here, trying to find something to say to this bear of a football player without getting beaten into a pulp.

Finally I choked out it out. "Leave Kurt alone."

He straightened his back, rising higher above me than I ever thought possible. I shrunk back, retracting like a blonde-haired spring.

Karofsky must have taken the hint that I was already in need of new pants, and backed off. Well, not really "backed off". More like "slithered away whilst still giving me the hairy eyeball".

I turned back to Kurt and the girl who was with him. Kurt was trying to clean himself up by wiping it off his face. It fell like sheets from his cheeks, which made me feel so bad for him that I wanted to strangle Karofsky.

"Thank you." the girl said quickly, before ushering Kurt into the girl's bathroom.

I just stared after them like some kind of idiot.

Well, it wasn't the last time I would see him and his friend. There was still glee after school.

Which I wasn't going to miss for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"This kind of stuff happens every day?"<p>

The boy in the wheelchair shrugged. "Pretty much."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You just _let_ people throw slushies in your faces?"

"And what do you purpose that we do instead?" Kurt's friend jumped in.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Why not throw slushies back at them?"

A boy with a mohawk gave me an approving nod. "I like this kid. What's your name?"

"Alec Foster." I repeated for what seemed like the millionth time this day.

Another approving nod.

I made a mental note to find out his name.

"Mr. Shue." the annoying girl in the front raised her hand, but didn't wait to be called on, "I believe that Alec needs to audition before he starts scheming with Puck." she shot me a murderous look.

I raised my hands and back away from her. "Calm down, bossy. I was just suggesting what you could have done. No need to go all psychopath on me."

Puck quietly fist-bumped me.

"Rachel's right." Mr. Shuester, the leader of the glee club, held a marker in both hands, "Alec should audition to become a part of the glee club."

"That is if he still wants to join," more from the proud black girl.

I scoffed. "Of course I still want to join. I mean, sure, the football team is absolutely terrifying, and what I stood up to Karofsky it looked like he was thirsty for my blood-"

"Whoah, wait." the boy sitting next to Rachel looked at me, "You _stood up_ to Karofsky?"

I nodded slowly, confused. Was everything which I did some kind of awakening?

"I told him to stop harassing Kurt."

A Cheerio gave me an admiring look. "And he didn't pound you into the ground? That's pretty impressive."

"Have people been beat up for standing up to him in the past?" I asked.

Puck answered with: "Nobody _has_ stood up to him."

"Alec," Mr. Shuester cut in, "we appreciate what you did for Kurt today, but I really think that you should audition before we waste anymore time."

I nodded, and tried to keep a brave face on, although I could feel the all-too-familiar butterflies rising in my stomach.

I shot a look to Kurt, who had been quiet since the Karofsky encounter. He appeared to be zoned out.

Looking back to Mr. Shuester, I said, "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>I stood there, alone, on the stage. Nervously I fiddled with my own fingers. I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to throw up.<p>

Yeah, that'd show off my talent.

The members of the New Directions were watching from a few rows back. Kurt had exited his bully-induced trance and was smiling at me from next to Mercedes.

I took a deep breath and nodded to the the jazz band in the background.

With some more frantic breathing, I began.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare _

I noticed that Kurt was actually staring himself, watching me with transfixed eyes.

You know, I really liked Kurt. Of course, I didn't know a lot about him. He was gay;I knew that by seeing him with Mercedes. I actually never thought that they were going out. Like my gay-dar picked up his presence...

Shaking off the thought, I continued, this time more comfortable.

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock-hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging but a thread_

Now everybody was doing their own little dances. Apparently I had picked a song which they all knew.

At least this was a good start. There was no booing or anything.

I started to get the idea that I might have been a good singer.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Leave my door open just a crack (please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac (please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep (please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

Something about this song made me smile. It seemed to be having the same effect on the glee club; even Mr. Shue had a grin.

However, the accompanists held poker faces throughout the entire duration.

I took a breath and sang up to the spotlight.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems._

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems._

At this point I dropped my voice to a loud whisper. Kurt's eyes locked with mine, and we just looked at one another for a while.

I finished it off.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

I waited for the music to finish before I smiled back at the New Directions.

Kurt and Mercedes started wooping and cheering. I blushed noticably and the pianist gave me a look.

"Alec Foster," Mr. Shue began. I held my breath, expecting the worst, "welcome to the New Directions!"

Everybody cheered. I was pretty sure that I was just getting special treatment because I was probably the only person who had joined in a very long time, but I didn't care.

I was finally accepted, and I loved every second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"Can I sit with you two?" I asked quietly.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes looked up at me. She gave me the nod. "Sure, Alec."

I took a seat beside both of them at the square table. They both looked pretty comfortable just sitting there; I hoped that I wasn't ruining anything.

I opened my milk. Kurt chewed his salad.

Mercedes saw this and started a conversation. "So, Alec, do you have a crush on anybody yet?"

I choked on my milk. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kurt was giving me a look like he wanted to know as well.

Instantly I started coughing. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand so I didn't spurt milk all over the table.

The girl of the table gave me a sly look. "Is that a yes?"

"How do you interpret me hacking up a lung as a 'yes'?" I stopped coughing and washed away the irritation with milk.

Still the same devious expression. "So is that a no?"

I could see that she kept shooting looks to Kurt, like she was saying "see? I told you so".

I looked sheepishly up from my tray. "I don't know, okay? I'm sort of getting some vibes from this one person, but I don't know. They're not someone I would usually go for."

And I wasn't lying. Kurt kept giving me looks or smiling at me, and I kind of got the impression that he was asking this through Mercedes. Was he trying to impress me or something?

Kurt looked excited. Did he know I was talking about him? If so, _how_? Could he read minds or something?

"So..." I stabbed at the chicken on my tray, "Are we gonna sing some new songs in glee?"

"Oh no you don't." Mercedes grinned at me, "Who is it?"

My eyes shifted from Kurt to Mercedes and then back again. "I'd rather not say."

"Aww, c'mon. We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Although I did consider them friends, it had only been one day after I joined glee. Yesterday I thought of Mercedes as "strong black girl who follows Kurt around".

But with Kurt there was something different. Was there something called "besties at first sight"?

Regardless, I wasn't going to put it out there that I was seeing something in Kurt. Or that I knew that he was seeing something in me. I mean, I didn't know if I was gay or straight or bi. He just... seemed different.

"I don't know... I'm having some mixed feelings right now." I sighed, mutilating my chicken with my fork, "But I just want to spend time with him."

Lunch was over (oh thank God), and I found the quickest route out of there.

I couldn't bear seeing a disappointed look on Kurt's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Mercedes, Kurt and I formed a little pact. Basically, we were the Glee Three. All we talked about were ourselves, music, glee, and sometimes fashion when I complimented Kurt on something which he wore.<p>

That's what it all kinda went downhill.

I was approaching Valentine's Day. I was still single. I had officially discouraged Kurt. He apparently had lost all interest in me. We were strictly friends.

The thing was, he was growing on me. You know how I had said that he was different? I think that I was developing a crush on him...

Which just made me angry. The moment he wants to be friends, I want to make out with him. Glorious.

And now, only three days from Valentine's Day, I needed to talk to him about it.

That is, if he still liked me.

"Mercedes?" I asked as we both indulged in the glory of tots.

She smiled at me from across the table. "Yeah, Alec?"

"Does Kurt have a crush on me?"

I was only asking her this now because Kurt was getting lunch from the salad bar and was taking his time.

I swear to God Mercedes almost threw up a tot. If she had, she probably would have eaten it again.

"You _just_ noticed?" she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No!" I shot back, "I thought he did, but now he just..." I sighed, "Mercedes, what am I gonna do?"

She continued eating. "I don't know. It's your choice. But I do see what he sees in you."

"What?" I slowed in scarfing down the food on my tray.

Mercedes shrugged. "If you were straight, I'd go for you."

"_If_ I were straight?" I noticed that I was speaking quite loudly and hushed myself, "What makes you think that I'm not?"

She gave me a look which told me that she had a whole bunch of reasons. I prepared myself.

"I see how you look at him. Trust me, if you're not gay, you're probably bi."

I just stared at her blankly. I was going to continue talking about it with her, but Kurt found a seat next to me. Instantly I went on Red Alert, trying to find something to say to him.

"Hey."

Eh. Better than nothing.

He smiled back at me. "Hey."

I decided that I'd try my luck at playing it cool.

"So..." I began, "Do any of you have something to do on Valentine's Day?"

Mercedes played along. "Nah. You?"

"Nope." I looked at Kurt, "What about you, Kurt?"

He was currently looking down at his salad, pouring on ranch dressing from a small packet. Apparently he had heard none of our conversation.

"Kurt." Mercedes repeated.

Kurt looked up, smiling around the table. "Yes?"

"Are you going to do anything for Valentine's Day?" I re-asked.

I aborted my mission to be cool and decided to just do what I did best: be his friend. Because I was, and I knew that I always wanted to be.

He shook his head. "No. Last time I checked, I'm the only openly gay person in this school."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked. I shot her a look which I knew she saw as "I want to strangle you".

Kurt just stared at her like she was some kind of freak show.

"Anyway." I wanted to change the topic so quickly that I jumped into the first thing I thought of, "Do _you_ have a crush on someone, Kurt?"

Haha. Roles are reversed, aren't they?

I knew that this was the only way which I could get a solid answer out of him. I knew that if he didn't like me, it wouldn't be the end of the world. And if he did, I would rejoice.

That was the great thing about Kurt. I would love to go out with him, but I would also love being his friend. I'm sure that makes no sense, but it does to me.

Oh, God. Just listen to what I'm thinking. I mean, a few moments ago I was conflicted if I liked him or not. Now I'm taking the gay train all around to Homosexual City.

"Well." Kurt leaned into the table, "There is this one guy, but he doesn't feel that way about me." he straightened up, "In fact, he's probably straighter than a flag pole."

Mercedes grinned wickedly. "Is it Finn?"

"Mercedes, I've gotten over him. I thought you knew that already." he started in on his salad.

"Why don't you ask him to go out with you for Valentine's Day? I mean, the worst that could happen would be him saying no." I shrugged, "And if he does, you'll just know that you're too good for him, anyway."

Kurt nodded, but I wasn't quite sure that he really took that to heart.

We ate in silence for the rest of lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shuester?" I was clutching my books after Spanish class, "I had a question about glee."<p>

He looked up at me and smiled. "What about it, Alec?"

"Well, I have this song which is about love..." I started, "And there's this person which I like, and I want to show him how much I care. Would it be alright if I got the song and sang it during the glee practice we have on Valentine's Day?"

Mr. Shue gave me a knowing look, like he had done the same thing when he was my age. "Go get 'em, Alec."

"Hey guys." I stopped by the table which Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at, "I'm going to go and grab some sheet music for glee."

Kurt stared up at me. "You're going back to your house?"

I shrugged. "It's not that far away. I can walk."

Mercedes looked concerned; Kurt more so.

"I'll drive you, then." Kurt flipped the lid of the plastic salad container over his meal.

"No, no." I waved him off, "Seriously, I'll just walk. I also need to just... clear my head out a bit."

The two nodded at me, and I waved good-bye.

I made my way to the exit thinking of how things would have played out if I had taken up Kurt's offer and rode with him in his car. Would we have talked about our feelings? Would I have told him how I felt?

By now I was half-way to my house. I could see it in the far distance as a big white rectangle.

I was half-way across the cross-walk when the car which was turning around the corner didn't stop.

All I heard was the screeching of the brakes before it hit me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>The pain was tremendous.<p>

I could feel everything. My ribs and leg were broken. The agony swept through my body, leaving me weak and defenseless.

Someone got out of the car. They looked so terrified at what they had just done that I couldn't blame her.

Yes, it was a woman. I noticed this when I squinted my blurry eyes and focused on her face.

"Oh my God!" she was saying, "Are you okay?"

I tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "No."

She dialed 911.

My arm started to bleed. I noticed the long scrape which stretched from my wrist to my elbow. I grimaced again. This time I wasn't trying to smile.

Slowly I started drifting in and out of consciousness. I would be lying there, hurting, and then nothing. It kept repeating that way, like a broken recording, until I saw that I was in an ambulance.

A nurse was crouched over me. She looked as scared as the other woman had.

"Do I really look that bad?" I managed another odd smile.

She smiled at me like I had done something right. "You're going to be fine, honey. Is there anyone we need to call?"

I paused. Should I call my parents? Or should I call New Directions? Not that it really mattered. They were both my family.

"Cell phone. Front pocket."

The nurse found my phone and turned it on. "You have some missed calls from 'Kurt Hummel'. Do you want me to call him?"

For a couple seconds I just sat there and breathed. Kurt was, in fact, my best friend. And I did like him. A lot. A win-win, I guess.

"Yeah."

She got on the phone. It rang a few times before Kurt picked up. I could hear the soprano buzz of his voice.

"Is this Kurt Hummel?"

He reluctantly replied.

"Hello, this is Hana Smith."

He asked a question.

"No, I'm with him now. He's been in an accident."

Another question. This one shorter.

"He's been hit by a car. So far the only serious injuries we can see are two broken ribs and a broken leg. There might be some internal bleeding."

He talked again. This time fast.

"Kurt. Calm down. He's going to be okay." Hana looked at me, "I promise."

Kurt just kept talking. A bit slower.

"His parents? Okay, I'll find the number. Thank you. Good-bye." She hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>The next thing I remembered was being in the hospital. The white was what really tipped me off that I was in a room. On a bed.<p>

Alone.

I was in a comfortable position, seated up-right. The bed was tilted, cradling my head with pillows, although I was not laying down.

Looking to the IV stuck into my arm, I frowned. I never did like needles. Had I been knocked out when they put it in?

My arm wasn't bleeding anymore. Someone (I assumed a doctor) had wrapped gauze around it. I had the tremendous urge to look at it, but I didn't dare unwrap it.

Hana walked in. She was wearing blue scrubs which made her eyes look bluer. I could see this because my vision appeared to be working again. Well, that was a plus.

"You're awake." she smiled and walked over to me slowly. She checked my IV, "Your parents stopped by earlier, but your mom had to go back to work and your cousin needed to do something out. She said something about meeting up with one of her friends, which was also a doctor."

She turned and called out, "He's up. You can all come in now."

The first to enter was Mercedes. She held a bouquet of red and white flowers. They were probably that way because of the fact that it was two days before Valentine's Day. Regardless, I liked the arrangement. I wondered if Kurt help her pick them out.

Of course, he probably had. He was probably worried sick after the whole conversation with Hana.

Following closely behind were Rachel, Mike, Tina, Brittney (pushing Artie), and the others from glee club.

Kurt came last. The moment he saw me he covered his mouth his hands. I smirked.

"Hi guys." I looked directly at Kurt, "Do I really look that bad? Nobody seems to want to tell me, and I don't think that mirrors are something which a lot of people ask for in hospitals."

Mercedes put the flowers on my bedside table. "Oh my God, Alec. Are you okay? I mean..." she gave me a sheepish look, "does it hurt?"

I gave her a look. "No, Mercedes, getting hit by a car was like being hugged by an angel and being tossed onto a cloud of flowers and puppies."

She nodded, and I knew that she understood.

"There are clouds made of puppies?" Brittney muttered.

Kurt made his way to me. "I'm sorry." he shook his head, "I should have thrown you into the trunk of my car and drove you to your house, anyway..."

"It's okay." I shrugged a small bit. "It wasn't your fault."

Mercedes cut in, "Of course it's not your fault, Kurt. It was that car who hit him, not you." she looked back at me with a pained look.

Kurt nodded, but I was pretty sure that he wasn't convinced.

"Dude." Finn was just staring at me, "Does this mean you won't be able to dance?"

Rachel, who had remained quiet, elbowed him in the ribs, which made me wince. That had happened to me, but a lot, lot worse.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel rushed to my side, "Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?" she raised her voice, "NURSE."

"Calm down, Rachel. I'm fine. I was just remembered what happened..." when Hana poked her head into the door and asked if she was needed for anything, I responded with, "No, thanks. But could I have some water? I'm really, really thirsty." She nodded and left.

"Hey. If you're going to need to be in a wheelchair, I can teach you some moves." Artie added, grinning and doing a small dance in his chair. I cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Artie." I said, "I'll keep that it mind."

I noticed that I had actually forgot about my leg. I guess I was just thinking of my broken ribs and that I shouldn't move a muscle. How I could forget the giant, heavy cast on my right leg, I have no idea.

Maybe it was the fact that Kurt was in the room.

I lifted the blankets off the leg which was injured. Bright white plaster lay underneath.

Hana, who had entered earlier, approached me and gave me the cup of water which I requested. I thanked her, and she handed me a black Sharpie. She winked. I knew what she meant.

"Okay." I popped of the top, "Who wants to sign my cast?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>It was around four o'clock and everybody had gone home. Except for Kurt, who found himself a chair and sat next to my bed.<p>

"It's not your fault, you know. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

Kurt just shook his head and moved around in his chair, supporting his head with one of his hands. He stared at me, like I was some kind of saint for surviving a car crash.

I was going to say something to him, but instead, I just stared at him as well.

Hana strolled in like she owned the place. I smiled. I was beginning to really like Hana.

"Alec, I brought you some-" she stopped mid-step. Kurt looked up at her. She put her foot down. "Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

I looked at Kurt before saying, "Nope. Just sitting here."

She nodded, and held out the tray which she was carrying. "Brought you a little snack, Alec. There's some extra, if Kurt wants any." I eyed the chocolate pudding cups which were on the tray. Spoons were taped to the top of each one.

"Classy." I nodded with approval, and turned to Kurt. "You want any?"

Kurt, who had been thinking about something else entirely, snapped out of it. "What?"

I took a pudding cup from Hana. "Pudding. Would you like some?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll pass."

Hana left (and put the tray on my table. She was a mind reader), leaving me to be awkward with Kurt. It was obvious that there was something going on in Kurt's life which he 1) wasn't telling me about because he 2) thought it was more important than what was going on with me right now. I wasn't bothered by it, by I had to wonder what it was.

Could he have met someone?

Of course that was my first thought. If anybody was new in Kurt's life, I wanted to know who it was, how old he was, if he was gay, and what school he went to. That way I could see if I had any competition.

"Have you ever doubted who you were, Kurt?"

I didn't even try to say that. It was like some kind of reflex to my thoughts.

He looked at me with an almost intrigued expression. "What do you mean?"

"Like," I sighed, "have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and _know_ that you have no idea what you were like? Were you funny, angry, sad, alone..." I met his eyes, "...different..."

He looked at me with the same interested stare. "No." he cocked his head to one side slightly, "Have you?"

I nodded. "It's a common occurrence. The truth is, I know nothing about myself."

Kurt nodded. I nodded as well, but I don't know why. Maybe I was just mimicking his head movement. Again, I have no idea why.

Maybe I was just in love with him.

I had thought of this a lot before, especially on my walk of doom. Why do I always think of him during glee? Why do I always compliment him on his clothing? Why do I always talk about him whenever I get the chance?

For some reason I really didn't think of anyone else that way. Before I met Kurt, I never had the idea that I might have been gay. Or bi. Whatever I was.

But there was Kurt, just watching me eat my pudding cup, with this look on his face. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that it wasn't bad.

Did he feel the same way that I did?

Oh my God, I was seriously thinking of this right now, right here, in front of Kurt and his beautiful clothing. Quick, say something cool.

"This pudding is really good."

Well, that failed.

Kurt smiled. "I'd better get going." he stood, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, "My dad will be wondering where I am."

I just smiled at him like an idiot. God, I wasn't good with this kind of stuff at all. "Thanks for coming, Kurt. It meant a lot to me."

He stopped in the doorway. "Are you coming into school tomorrow? I mean, you being injured and all..."

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I might have to deal with crutches."

Kurt nodded again. "See you soon, Alec."

And then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to hold your crutches?" Kurt watched me, concerned.<p>

I looked up at him, grinning. "No. Thanks, though." I leant them against the wall while I bent over and got a drink.

My ribs rang out with pain, but I ignored them.

Actually, the only reasons why I was back at McKinley and not chilling with Hana and some Jell-o products were as follows:

It was Valentine's Day eve. I wouldn't want to miss all of that groping in the halls. Just kidding about the groping. That stuff's just nasty.

Kurt Hummel. From our talk in my hospital room, I'm pretty sure he wanted me back at school. That or I was just imagining things due to head trauma.

We have glee practice on Valentine's Day, and I forgot all about the sheet music which I was going for. At least I had it memorized and could sing it to Kurt. And make myself look like an idiot, which wasn't the point. I mean, Valentine's Day was about love, right? Was there a better time to express myself (well, there was, but let's pretend there isn't for the sake of my sanity)?

The letter.

Okay, let me explain a bit. After Kurt left my hospital room, I got fed-up with all of this secretive emotion stuff. So I wrote a letter.

There were a couple versions of the letter, but they all seemed to go along the lines of this:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I'm not very good with this kind of romance, but I need to tell you something._

_I love you. A lot, I might add. I mean, it's the only explanation for all these jumbled-up feelings._

_I mean, why else would I think of you every single day? Or stare at you at lunch? Or compliment your clothing even though I would never be caught dead wearing something that hideous (no offense. Not pointing anything out as an example, either)?_

_And the answer is love. I love you, and I always will love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I think you ought to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Alec Foster_

That was the actual copy which I held in my back pocket.

I wasn't going to give it to him; as Mercedes would say "hell to the no". It was just something which I brought around to remind me of what I wanted to say to him.

I decided that I had wasted enough water and straightened up from the water fountain. Grabbing my crutches, I smiled at Kurt.

He smiled back, and I recited the letter in my head as we went down the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>It was all going well until the un-thinkable happened.<p>

Karofsky got me back.

I was making my way down the hallways, chatting with Kurt, when someone yelled my name.

Turning, I came face-to-face with Karofsky.

He didn't appear to be very happy. Not that he ever _was_ happy, but right now he seemed a bit more angry than usual.

"So you walking with your boyfriend, Foster?" he got closer to my face, until I could feel his angry breath on my face.

I frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

Kurt jumped in, "Karofsky! Just leave Alec alone. We both know that you're just interested in harassing me - "

"Stay out of this, Hummel." Karofsky said without breaking eye contact with me.

"You know," I began smartly, "every time you call us by our last names, it just makes you look like more and more of an idiot."

At that, he shoved me. Hard.

The lockers didn't really cushion me at all. I slid down them and collapsed with crippling pain.

"Alec!" Kurt knelt beside me and I gave him the nod before he glared up at Karofsky.

"How sad do you have to be to push around kids with crutches?" I snarled through gritted teeth.

Karofsky was about to say something when another football player said, "He's right. Let's get out of here."

For a few seconds I thought he was going to kick me. Instead, he glared at me coldly and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear reader,**

**I appologize in advance for this fanfiction. I was bored, felt like making an OC for Kurt, and needed something to do. Thus this happened. Please do not hate on my horrible, uncharacteristic writing.**

**Also I think I spelled Brittany's name wrong. Multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ. I hurt more than when I got hit by the car." I paused, "Well, not really. But close."<p>

Finn was staring into space, muttering bad things about Karofsky's mother. Puck was leaning against one of the lockers, about ready to take him down with his bare hands.

"I say we confront him." He growled.

The boy standing next to him said, "I agree with Puck. I'm sick of seeing the people I love get hurt."

Kurt had a look on his face that I could only describe as admiration.

Artie turned to look at both of them. "Why don't we just tell the principal? He'd probably be suspended."

"And have him come back ready to _really _pound me into the ground?" I laughed, "I'd rather not go back to the hospital." I added, "Although I do miss those pudding cups…"

Santana shrugged towards Kurt and I. "Why did he think you were his boyfriend, anyway?"

I shrugged, and avoided Kurt's gaze. "I don't know."

"_Are_ you going out?" Quinn watched us with wide eyes.

"No!" Kurt and I said, exactly as Mercedes said, "Yes."

There was awkward silence.

"So the answer's 'nose'?" Brittney asked, "Does that mean you smell each other?"

"The answer is 'no'." Kurt clarified, shooting a look to Mercedes, "I don't know why Mercedes would say that…"

I agreed, but I could see the color rising in his cheeks. I tried to fight the urge to smile.

Mercedes shrugged. "I just thought-"

Kurt shot her a murderous look. "I doubt you want to finish that sentence, Mercedes."

She opened her mouth again, but I sliced at my throat from behind Kurt's head.

He apparently caught wind of this and turned. The cold blue glare was now on me. "Are _you_ a part of this, too?"

"Aww snap." Puck added from across the hall. I was going to tell him to butt out of the conversation, but the look on Kurt's face killed that idea instantly.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

Kurt looked impatient.

"No." I concluded, "I didn't tell her anything."

Mercedes gave me a "puh-lease" face from behind Kurt's head.

He must of seen me looking somewhere other than his face, because he whipped around and stared her down. "So you two are working together? Just to humiliate me? Just to remind me that I'm the only gay person in this school?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, Kurt, it's not like that at all. I-"

"Yeah. Of course it isn't." he said, turning away from Mercedes and I and walking down the hall.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear reader,**

**I thought that I would switch it up a bit and have a Mercedes's POV chapter. I hope that you like it, and, if you don't, I don't think I'm going to have many more of them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>At that point, Mercedes started getting concerned. She had seen these kinds of things happen in Glee club before; true love ruined by misunderstandings.<p>

And, even if this wasn't even close to true love, she was _not_ about to let this happen to Kurt and Alec.

"So," she closed her locker and looked at Alec, "Are you and Kurt going to talk?"

Alec gave her a defeated stare. "What's the point? He thinks I'm some kind of rumor-spreading monster. I can't believe that I actually thought he was going to like me…" he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I'm probably just being stupid, anyway. My mom said that it was natural to have romantic feelings towards different people when you're this age… something about relating to them…"

"These aren't just normal feelings, Alec." she said, hugging her textbooks close to her chest, "You need to fight for him. Just… talk it out."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Mercedes, that's not going to happen."

He then left, picking up his crutches and making his way down the hall.

Mercedes frowned after him.

That was, until she saw the piece of paper on the ground. Bending down, she looked after Alec and wondered if she should tell him that he dropped it. Instead, she opened it and stared in awe at the words.

This _couldn't _be happening.

She needed to talk to Kurt if it was the last thing she ever did in this world as a woman.

* * *

><p>"So, have you talked to Alec?"<p>

He shot her a look. "Have you forgotten that we are officially on friendship hiatus?"

Mercedes groaned as he checked his reflection in his locker's mirror. "Come on, Kurt. I'm sorry if I implied anything."

Kurt scoffed. "_If_."

"I'll let you have my Lady GaGa costume…?" she offered.

He gave her a sideways glance before offering out his hand. "Consider this hiatus terminated."

They shook hands and Mercedes re-stated her question.

Kurt sighed, "No. And I'm pretty sure that he abandoned any feelings for me a very long time ago." he frowned and leaned against the lockers next to his own, "Well, if he ever _did_ have feelings."

She was silent for a while, weighing her options of giving Kurt Alec's letter. Finally she held it out.

The boy gave her a quizzical look and didn't take it like she had intended for him to do.

"What's that, Mercedes?"

"Just read it, Kurt." she replied.

He gave her a suspicious look before snagging the letter from Mercedes's hand.

"This is from Alec." he said without reading any of it.

"Mm-hmm." Mercedes crossed her arms, "He dropped it when I was talking with him. I don't think he was going to give it to you until Valentine's day."

Kurt started to read through it. He had gotten through the first paragraph when he saw those three words.

He took a sharp breath in. "Oh my god."

When he finished, he folded it back up and put it in his back pocket. "Oh my god, Mercedes. He loves me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear reader,**

**Yeah, I'm not dead. Sorry this one's short, but fluffy stuff happens soon. Also, shout out to my sister, who decided to read this whole fanfiction and compliment me on it. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LIKE THIS. Making people happy makes me happy, so all reviews are treasured like the forgotten gold of pirate ships.**

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door of Alec's house.<p>

Of course he knew where it was. He talked about himself when asked, and Mercedes asked a _lot_.

He sighed and adjusted his scarf. Mercedes had told him not to say that he had read the letter. Something about pride.

A woman opened the door. She was short, with long, blond hair and round glasses.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Is Alec home?"

She smiled, "Hi, Kurt. I've heard a lot about you." the woman paused, staring at him for a moment or two, "Oh! Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maria, Alec's mom." they shook hands, "Alec is in his room. Come on in. It's chilly."

The first thing Kurt noticed about Alec's house was how clean and decorative it was. Kurt's talent only barely outweighed that of whichever interior designer was responsible for the house.

There was faint music coming from a hallway to Kurt's left. As Mrs. Foster led him down the hall, it got louder.

Alec's door was a dark blue color, with what looked like a hand-crafted plaque which said "Alec". Kurt tried not to wonder if he had an estranged sister after seeing another one reading "Dalia".

"He's right in here." she motioned to the door with a smile. The music was throbbing with bass.

"Thank you." Mrs. Foster left him standing by the door.

Kurt took more deeps breaths. What was he going to say to him? Was he going to apologize? Talk about feelings?

Another deep breath.

He opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: look out for Dalia. She's in a DW fic I'm going to put up soon.<strong>


End file.
